Canciones, números y colores
by Erelbrile
Summary: Martín descubre cómo mantener entretenido a Manuel, el niño al que debe cuidar durante una tarde, y aunque no puede saber qué piensa éste, desea poder hacerle sonreír más seguido. ArgChi. UA. Argentina y Chile.


Tercer aporte al día ArgChi (un poco atrasado, pero espero me perdonen los tres cuartos de hora de retraso). Un anónimo pidió "Babysitting AU, Martín es bueno con los niños, o eso cree hasta que le mandan cuidar de Manuel, un niño de 5 años". Anon, pido disculpas de antemano porque Martín no salió tan malo para cuidar a Manuel como hubiera querido. Espero que, a pesar de ello, disfrutes del fanfic.

**Escribo sin fines de lucro.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes** - _los tíos del jardín_ -** pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Chile, Argentina y Paraguay pertenecen al colectivo de fandom hetaliano. Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a María Elena Walsh, cantautora argentina, y a Mazapán, grupo chileno.**

PD: Sé que esto NO DEBERÍA estar en la categoría de "hurt/comfort", pero... qué he hecho,

* * *

**Canciones, números y colores**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Martín es un niño tonto y demasiado grande, Manuel le preguntó cuantos años tiene y son muchos, para contarlos no le bastó con los dedos de ambas manos, y está seguro que no contó mal, porque sabe contar hasta cincuenta sin equivocarse. Es un niño muy inteligente, le dicen siempre a su madre cuando va a buscarlo al jardín infantil, y ella siempre acepta los cumplidos y coincide con ellos. Es por ello que Manuel no entiende por qué, si él es tan inteligente, tiene que quedarse al cuidado de un niño tan tonto como Martín.

.

Manuel es un niño desagradable y demasiado agrandado para su edad. Cuando le preguntó, su madre dijo que tenía cinco años, pero a Martín le parece imposible que un niño de cinco años sepa contar hasta dieciocho (que es la edad de Martín), o que pueda decirle, sin temor a equivocarse, que llegó tarde a buscarlo al colegio, y que no se olvidará de decírselo a su madre cuando pase a buscarlo. Martín no entiende por qué, si a él los niños se le dan tan bien (o eso es lo que él piensa), le cuesta tanto entretener a Manuel.

+'+'+'+'+

Martín canta canciones que Manuel nunca ha oído en su vida, y son canciones divertidas. Martín canta «la naranja se pasea de la sala al comedor. No me tires con cuchillo, tírame con tenedor» intentando hacerle comer. A Manuel le llama tanto la atención la canción, que llegaron a un trato. Por cada cucharada que comía Manuel, Martín le cantaría una canción. Se tardan mucho, pero ambos la pasan bien, cada uno a su modo. Martín, antes de poder darse cuenta, recuerda de manera nostálgica canciones que escuchó cuando niño. «Me dijeron que en el reino del revés nadie baila con los pies» y a medida que recuerda, Martín se entusiasma, hasta que ya no es necesario llevar la cuenta de las cucharadas que come Manuel, porque éste mastica mientras Martín canta sin detenerse a pensar canciones de María Elena Walsh, hasta que Manuel termina de comer y le queda mirando. Cuando Martín le pregunta qué quiere, Manuel le pide que le enseñe esa canción que cantó hace un rato, esa que dice «la leche tiene frío y la abrigaré». Martín, con una pequeña sonrisa, le dice que la canción se llama la canción de tomar el té, y que se la enseñará si él le enseña otra.

.

Manuel canta canciones que Martín nunca ha oído en su vida, y son canciones, en ocasiones, un poco triste. «Por qué no seré como ellos, preguntaba mirando a los cielos. Por qué me tendré que arrastrar si yo lo que quiero es volar», dice la primera canción que le enseña a Martín a cambio de la que éste le enseñó. «No quiero cocerme, no quiero aliñarme, la mazamorra me da calambre» dice la siguiente, y así sigue la lista de las canciones que Manuel canta con una felicidad que Martín no le conocía hasta entonces. La sonrisa de Manuel, llena de dientes de leche pequeños, le iluminan los ojos castaños y bonitos. Es un acontecimiento tan extraordinario, que Martín le promete a Manuel, y aún más, a sí mismo, que aprenderá todas las canciones de ese tal grupo Mazapán para cantarlas con Manuel si llegan a verse nuevamente. Manuel le mira con una ilusión que Martín no logra comprender, y es que Martín no sabe, como es de esperarse, que a la madre de Manuel no le guste que él cante mientras ella descansa de su turno de noche como enfermera.

+'+'+'+'+

Martín se pregunta si estará bien hacer la tarea de Manuel. Sólo por si acaso, abre su mochila y saca de ella el cuaderno de tareas y la agenda de notas. Al revisar esta última, descubre que deben hacer un repaso de los colores y los números, según la actividad que la maestra les envía, de modo que Martín revisa las últimas páginas del cuaderno de tareas y se sorprende, no por la exigencia de las actividades, sino por la cantidad de éstas. Martín recuerda que, cuando él era un niño pequeño, no llevaba tareas para la casa, pero nuevamente, Martín se encuentra con al diferencia generacional entre la infancia de los jóvenes de su edad, y la infancia de los niños actuales. Bueno, no es para tanto, tranza al revisar las actividades y notar que sólo tendrán que pintar ciertas figuras sin pasarse de los márgenes y realizar sumas y restas que nunca dan como resultado un número mayor a veinte.

.

Manuel se pregunta si está bien hacer la tarea con Martín. Su madre pocas veces le ayuda, hasta el punto en que ha tenido que estrujar al máximo sus conocimientos de las letras para leer los largos enunciados que escriben los tíos del jardín. Para su suerte, muchas actividades son fácilmente deducibles y no es necesario leer todas las palabras que hay en la parte de arriba de la hoja, pero aún así le ha pasado que se ha equivocado y no le han dado estrellitas en el jardín. Manuel se pregunta, de forma muy seria, si alguien descubrirá que Martín le ayudó con su tarea, pero cuando el mayor le lee el enunciado con una facilidad admirable, deja de lado la pregunta y decide que, si no se lo dice a nadie, no pasará nada.

+'+'+'+'+

Martín es hábil cuando se trata de no salirse de los bordes de las figuras. El ejercicio consiste en colorear en rojo las figuras que tienen cuatro lados, en azul las que tienen cinco lados, en verde las que tienen seis, y en el que uno quiera las que sólo tienen tres. Martín, que toma un color al azar y le pregunta a Manuel si es el correcto antes de empezar a pintar, y así Manuel descubre que una tarea ardua puede ser mucho más sencilla con ayuda. En algún momento, Martín deja un cuadrado rojo a medio hacer antes de pasarle el lápiz a Manuel para que continúe por su cuenta mientras él contesta una llamada. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasa rápido y quince minutos se han ido corriendo cuando Daniel le cuelga porque debe acompañar a su madre al supermercado, y Manuel ya ha pintado todas las figuras e intenta leer el enunciado de la siguiente actividad. Con una punzada rauda y para nada bienvenida, Martín se da cuenta de que le ha fallado a un niño, y que ese niño ni siquiera se lo reprocha.

.

Manuel es hábil cuando se trata de no molestar a la gente grande. Su madre le tiene prohibido hablarle cuando está al teléfono, así que, cuando termina de pintar las figuras y Martín aún continúa conversando por celular, duda en pedirle ayuda con la siguiente tarea, temeroso de recibir un regaño y, quizá, una palmada (esas palmadas nunca son fuertes y más tienen de metáfora que de reales, pero a Manuel le duelen de todos modos de un modo que no siempre es físico). De las figuras pintadas, resalta a la vista cuáles fueron pintadas por Martín y cuáles por Manuel hasta tal punto, que el mismo Manuel intentó disimular sus errores extendiendo los límites de las figuras. Cuando Martín se arrodilla a su lado, Manuel lleva dos minutos intentando recordar qué letra era esa en que dos palos están cruzados, como si marcaran el tesoro de un pirata.

+'+'+'+'+

Martín tiene un acento diferente, pero no se parece al del tío Arthur o al del tío Feliciano. Cuando Manuel le pregunta la razón, Martín le explica que eso se debe a que proviene de lejos, de un país llamado Argentina. Manuel no conoce todos los países del mundo, pero conoce muchos: Chile, Italia e Inglaterra, y nunca se imaginó que un país pudiera tener un nombre tan bonito. Cuando le pregunta dónde está Argentina, Martín toma un atlas del librero de su padre y le muestra la mancha morada que es Argentina y la mancha rosada que es Chile. Manuel pone sus dedos sobre la línea divisoria y, de forma absolutamente inocente, le pregunta por qué ambos países están separados si basta con borrar la línea para que Martín no esté tan lejos de su país. Martín reflexiona durante varios minutos sobre cómo los niños pequeños no tienen una noción del espacio.

.

Manuel tiene un acento parecido al de su madre, pero influenciado por sus dos maestros del jardín. Cuando se lo comentó a su madre, ella le dijo que ya se le pasaría cuando creciera y conversara con más amigos. Manuel, en aquella ocasión, no se atrevió a decirle que, entonces, nunca podría hablar como ella, porque él no tiene amigos. En cualquier caso, quizás termine hablando como Martín, quien no es tan malo como pensó en un principio y podría ser su amigo. El problema es que Martín es de un país lejano, de modo que en cualquier momento podría irse. Cuando Martín le mostró de dónde viene, explicándole que lo que veían era un dibujo en pequeñito de cómo es el mundo, Manuel se sorprendió de lo delgadito y largo que era Chile y de lo grande y fuerte que se veía Argentina. Pensó, con justa lógica, que Argentina debía proteger a Chile, así como las personas grandes como Martín deben proteger a los niños pequeños como él.

+'+'+'+'+

Martín se despide de Manuel inclinándose para quedar más cercano a su altura y desearle buenas noches, cuando la madre del niño viene a buscarlo para ir a dejarlo a casa de su abuela. Contra todo lo que pensó al inicio de la tarde, Martín se descubre a sí mismo ofreciéndose para cuidar a Manuel cuando quieran, y hasta se siente un poco mal cuando la madre de éste le paga la suma que habían acordado con la madre de Martín. El argentino no piensa en el hecho de que iniciando el próximo año tendrá que postular a una universidad y que no será verano para siempre cuando se ofrece, tampoco piensa en que, en el caso de volver a Argentina para estudiar, le romperá el corazón a Manuel.

.

Manuel se despide de Martín sin mirarlo ni hablar, y es necesario que su madre le diga que se despida y dé las gracias para que murmure unas palabras por lo bajo. Contra todo lo que pensó muchos años mañana (recordemos que Manuel es un niño y aún no comprende el concepto del tiempo) Martín no es tan tonto y es, cómo decirlo, todos los abrazos que Manuel necesita con suma urgencia. El niño sí piensa en el hecho de que, quizá, cuando cierren la puerta de la casa de Martín éste vaya a desaparecer para siempre, y en cuanto su madre dice el «vamos» final, corre hacia Martín para abrazarlo y hacerle prometer que estará allí mañana.

Martín, haciendo esas promesas de corazón que los adultos no hacen, le respondió que allí estaría.


End file.
